


I Like You, Dumbass.

by irumavibes



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumavibes/pseuds/irumavibes
Summary: miu & kokichi continually cry and scheme about how to get saihara & akamatsu to like them





	I Like You, Dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not a very good writer, but i’ve been thinking about this a lot. and,, nobody i’ve seen has done something /quite/ like this so i decided to write it myself. :>  
> Forgive my horrible writing skills,, i’m not very good with english writing, even though i speak it fluently & grew up in america. i’ll try my best!  
> (college non-despair au, btw)  
> i’m afraid i’ll get the honorifics messed up if i try to write with them, so i’ll just have them address each other like the do in the english version of the game? i’m sorry about that, it’s just easier for me to understand. ~

August 31st, 11:57 pm. 

“This isn’t working. This project is falling apart.”  
...  
“Well, are you just gonna fucking give up?”  
“It’s for Saihara. His birthday is soon. You know my problem.”  
“Let me repeat myself. Are you. Gonna. Give Up?”  
…  
…..  
“No, Iruma. I won’t give up.”  
“Good.”  
“Bitch.”  
“S-shut up.”  
—  
September 1st.  
Chat room conversation. 

Piano Freak added FuckinGenius.

Piano Freak: Miu! 

FuckinGenius: Kaede? What the fuck?

Piano Freak: Haha. I’m sorry Miu, I just needed to talk to you. Kiibo gave me your account.

FuckinGenius: Goddamn robot. Why does he screw me over so much? 

Piano Freak: Huh? What do you mean? 

FuckinGenius: Nothing. What did you want. anyway?

Piano Freak: Well, it’s Shuichi’s birthday soon, you know? 

FuckinGenius: Yeah. September 7th.

Piano Freak: Woah! I didn’t think you’d know his birthday.

FuckinGenius: Well, I’ve been reminded of it a lot lately… 

Piano Freak: Anyways, I was thinking we could have a party! Y’know, his birthday IS on the weekend before school starts. 

FuckinGenius: Poor loser. With a birthday so close to the beginning of school, I bet nobody ever goes to his parties. 

Piano Freak: Miu!

FuckinGenius: Sorry.  
I’m probably right though.

Piano Freak: Oh, Miu. Well, I have to go. Tojo and I are going to start making decorations!

FuckinGenius: Okay. Goodbye, Kaede. 

Piano Freak: Bye!

Piano Freak has left the chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter to start off because i’m kinda busy. i’ll pray to Atua that i’ll have more time off soon to write! haha.   
> in the beginning, it was miu & kokichi talking,, i suppose i should have made that clear. about what, exactly, stays a secret!


End file.
